This application claims the priority of the Swiss patent application No. 1953/98, filed Sep. 25, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention concerns an adhesive compound based on a specific adhesive system that makes easy disconnection of substrates that have been connected by it by disconnecting the adhesive compound. In particular/this is of great benefit for the quick removal of plastic windows in case of emergency.
Adhesive system, in this case, means all materials that participate in a compound of two substrates. Since in a suitable adhesive system all materials must have good adhesive properties to each other, a compound is formed when an adhesive system is applied to substrates, or more precise, an adhesive compound is formed.
As per the state of the art, the disconnection of an adhesive compound, for example in case of a replacement of a window of a car, is performed by cutting with mechanical means, e.g. with a vibration cutting knife or a cutting wire. In specific cases, the removal of the vehicle window has to be done extremely quick, for example bus windows are destroyed with a hammer in case of emergency in order to enable the passengers to quickly leave the bus.
Due to reasons of weight and based on safety considerations, i.e. no splintering in case of damage of the window, there is the wish to replace these bus windows made from glass by plastic windows.
Since such plastic windows cannot be easily destroyed by mechanical means, e.g. by means of a hammer, there is the need for an adhesive system that allows for easy and quick disconnection of the compound, i.e. that allows for an easy and quick removal of the windows. Under the light of the simplicity of recycling, an easy disconnection of an adhesive compound is desirable as well.
In case of emergency, the cutting of the adhesive compound with the vibration cutting knife or the cutting wire is unsuitable. In case of emergency it is mandatory that the plastic windows can be removed by the passengers from the inside of the vehicle. This is quite difficult due to the large adhesive compound surfaces with a width of up to 5 cm that are commonly used in building buses.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an adhesive compound based on a specific adhesive system that allows for a quick and easy disconnection of the adhesive compound without destruction of at least one of the substrates. In particular, to provide an adhesive system that allows for an easy removal of mechanically undestroyable plastic windows, e.g in buses, for everyone and from one side, e.g. from the inside of the vehicle, and that is economical. Furthermore it is the object of the invention to provide modules for the manufacturing of such adhesive compounds and to provide methods for the manufacturing of such modules and of such adhesive compounds as well as to provide a method for destroying such adhesive compounds.
In one aspect of the invention, an adhesive compound is disclosed wherein between two substrates two layers of modular adhesive are located and wherein between said two layers of modular adhesive a parting layer made of elastic material is installed over the whole geometry of the joint.
In another aspect of the invention, a module for the manufacturing of an adhesive compound is disclosed that comprises an adhesive layer and, on said adhesive layer, a parting layer located in the edging area of a substrate.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for manufacturing a module is disclosed wherein along the circumference of said substrate, first one adhesive layer and after that one parting layer is applied.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for manufacturing an adhesive compound is disclosed wherein, first a parting layer is applied along the circumference of a substrate by means of an adhesive layer so that a module is formed that can be further processed either immediately or after intermediate stocking and/or transportation, and wherein either on this module or on a second substrate that shall be conglutinated, a second adhesive layer is applied and wherein said second substrate and said module are conglutinated by means of said second adhesive layer
In a final aspect of the invention, a method for destroying an adhesive compound is disclosed wherein the parting layer made of elastic material is stretched so that it peels off from the adhesive layers and thereby disconnects the adhesive compound.